


Stupid Tents

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [58]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, Park Ranger Eskel, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Inexperienced camper and park ranger AU
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Stupid Tents

**Author's Note:**

> Little warning: I know very little about camping. And less than that about park rangers. Sooooo.... Enjoy!

Eskel heard a shout and rushed towards the sound. 

He was expecting to find someone in trouble.

Instead, he found a man in a wrestling match with a tent.

“Fuck! Stupid,” the man shouted before he fell on his ass. “Bollocks.”

“Uh… Do you need some help?” Eskel asked stepping into the small clearing reserved for tent camping.

The man yelped and tried to stand up. Only to be thwarted by the tent. Eskel barely caught him before he fell again, helping him onto his feet.

“Well, aren’t you just the knight in…” the man said looking at Eskel. “Ugly green. Please tell me they make you wear that.”

“They make me wear this,” Eskel replied.

“Oh, good. I know Geralt prefers that all-black thing, though it is preferable to the multiple shades of green you have going on right now,” the man said waving a hand at Eskel’s outfit.

Eskel let out a chuckle at the comment about his brother (and co-worker)’s fashion choices.

“Can’t take the broody teen out of the man,” he said with a shrug. “How do you know Geralt?”

“I am his very best friend in the whole entire world,” the man said.

“Oh! You’re Jaskier!” Eskel said. 

“You’ve heard of me?” The man said with a small smile.

“Geralt has talked about you a few times.”

“About how wonderful and talented I am, I’m sure,” Jaskier said.

“He usually talks about how loud you are,” Eskel said.

“Ugh. He is an ass. And you are?”

“Not an ass. I’m Eskel.”

“Absolute pleasure to meet you, Eskel,” Jaskier said smiling at him.

“You don’t seem the camping type.”

“I am not. Geralt said that camping helps him find inspiration. I was hoping it would do the same for me. Though, I don’t think anyone would want a song about how terribly inconvenient tents are.”

“They work better after you get them set up.”

“I would set it on fire, but then Geralt would demand I replace it.”

“Geralt let you borrow a tent?”

“Yes. As well as some other supplies,” Jaskier said motioning towards a pack sitting on the ground. Eskel recognized it as one of Geralt’s older packs. 

“And he didn’t offer to show you how to set up the tent? Or how to use any other equipment?” Eskel asked.

Jaskier just gave Eskel a look.

“Okay, okay,” Eskel said holding his hands up in surrender. “I need to finish up my rounds before I’m done for the day. I can help you out then.”

“Really?” Jaskier said, lighting up. “You don’t have plans or anything?”

“No plans. I’ll be back in about an hour. Think you can keep from fighting the tent that long?”

“No promises. I will fight back if it attacks me again,” Jaskier said with a huff.

Eskel chuckled again.

“I’ll see you in about an hour,” he said.

“I shall await your return, darling,” Jaskier said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
